Bart Curlish
Character "I can't get hurt, universe won't allow it. Only constants are me and gravity." Bartine (Bart) Curlish, played by Fiona Dourif, is a 'holistic assassin'. Like Dirk Gently, she is a causality psychic who believes in the interconnectedness of all things, but rather than solving mysteries she murders people and follows fate to her next victim. It is revealed that she was part of a government organization studying people with 'special' abilities. She is bluntly confident in her belief that she is an unstoppable force of nature, but her bluntness masks a loneliness with her lot in life. History As of season one much of Bart's history is still unknown. 16 years ago (approximately 2000-2001) she escaped Blackwing, a secret government program run by Scott Riggins for the investigation of people with unusual abilities. It is unclear why Bart and Dirk's ettiquette and attitude towards the larger population and culture is so different, even though they seem to have similar upbringings. Bart can drive a car - it is unknown when she learnt to do so. Personality Bart is very blasé about killing, and is willing to kill people in broad daylight in front of witnesses. Somehow, there are never consequences. She is blunt, gruff, and carries herself with a certain sloppy confidence that comes with being absolutely assured of her role in the universe. She doesn't show great desire to care for herself, often walking around bloodstained and filthy until Ken encourages her to stay in a hotel with a shower. Unlike Dirk, she has completely accepted her role in the universe and allows it to guide her like a puppet. This seems to have largely worked for her in that unlike Dirk, she (almost) never gets injured. However, this way of life has apparently led her to self-neglect, eating and sleeping only when she believes she's supposed to eat and sleep. Despite presumably being free of Blackwing for the same amount of time as Dirk, she is incredibly unfamiliar with cultural norms and etiquette, and has only a passing understanding of technology- believing that cars always break down and fix themselves, and being unaware that songs played on the radio are recordings. Relationships Ken She kidnaps Ken at the start of season one after threatening his life, believing him to be Dirk Gently. At first their relationship is comprised mostly of Ken being (understandably) terrified and wary. Bart however soon starts revealing a softer side towards him, suggesting that he's the first person she's talked to in years who hasn't been screaming and dying. The two start to bond, Bart impressed by certain commonplace things he does like knowing the lyrics to songs on the radio. After a run-in with a biker gang, who Bart manages to kill seemingly without even trying, Ken really starts to buy into her 'everything is connected' theory, likening her to a 'killer angel' and stating in wonder that everything is happening for a reason. This faith continues to grow, and helps Bart get back on her feet and back on the hunt after an injury sends her into a tailspin. Despite their rocky beginnings, the two appear to have one of the most genuinely tender relationships on the show. They tease each other a lot, but Ken offers Bart a taste of normality and encourages her to take better care of herself, and Bart offers Ken purpose. At the end of season one Bart offers Ken the opportunity to leave, apologising for kidnapping him. Ken, happy with where he is, refuses to go. Dirk Gently Bart believes it is her fate to kill Dirk Gently, which is her driving arc for the better part of season one. She is unable to do it, however- her bullets miss their mark, and upon realising Dirk possesses abilities like hers she is momentarily distracted long enough for Farah to attack. She comes to the conclusion that the universe is broken after Farah stabs her and hurts her for the first time, protecting Dirk. Ken's reasoning and another failed attempt on Dirk's life towards the end of season one puts her desire to kill him on (possibly temporary) hold, inferring from the cues that she is not supposed to kill Dirk at this time, Ken suggesting that perhaps her purpose was not to kill Dirk but to protect him. Category:Characters Category:Blackwing Subjects